Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets- Pets Version
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic and Littlest Pet Shop 2012 are battling for supremacy on the Hub. It's about time we got to know the members of Team PETS. No killing here, all the weapons are mostly harmless. They just want to knock each other out. Also, this was inspired by Petters-United's Idea for a LPS VS MLP Team Fortress 2 Mod on Deviant Art. Please check his list out.
1. Meet the Heavy

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pet Version**

* * *

**_MEET THE HEAVY!_**

* * *

Penny Ling walks up to the camera and places a pet sized mini-gun made of bamboo on a cardboard box and sits down in a chair.

"I'm the Heavy Weapon Pet...and _**this **_is my weapon."

Penny Ling tapped each of the 6 barrels of the gun as she gave a sneaky look and a mischievous smile.

"It weighs 5 pounds, and fires cartridges made of tightly packed chewed bamboo leaves at ten thousand rounds per minute."

Penny Ling gave an innocent toothy smile and said, "It can cover an entire pony in chewed bamboo leaves...in _twelve seconds_."

Penny Ling held her tummy and chuckled cutely, feeling very pleased with herself. She then started to admire the weapon, but then her face fell.

She gasped, "Who put their paw prints all over it?"

Penny Ling growled with fury and shouted frantically, "Alright..._**Who touched my gun!? **_This isn't good, or kinda good, or even okay! AAAAARRRRRGH!"

* * *

_A little while later. . . _

* * *

"Some pets don't understand 2 things," Penny Ling growled, "One: pandas are tougher than you think. And two: I can get the job done. They also think boys are smarter and stronger. Maybe. . . maybe. . ." Penny Ling smiled adorably, but then her face turned into a scowl as she growled, "You know what, no! Forget that! I'm stronger than any boy will ever be! And if you beg to differ, then taste my bullets!"

* * *

Penny Ling roared as she blazed away with her mini-gun in Ponyvile. Ponies ran all over the place as they were caked with green, slimy chewed leaves. They slipped and slid all over the place on the gooey leaves, shouting aloud in disgust and despair.

"Raaaaarrrrhhhhh! Gurrrrrrraaaaaaah! _**Ahahahahaha!**_ Cry some more!"

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Heeheehee! Cry some more. I'm so adorable!"

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**


	2. Meet the Soldier

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pet Version**

* * *

Pinkie Pie sprayed a stream of cake batter from her gun and laughed wildly. She held her cake batter cannon in the air in triumph. . .only to get knocked over by a huge cloud of green skunk spray that smothered her whole head.

Zecora was sitting down and taking a drink of tea. However, another blast of skunk spray hit her in the face and knocked her out.

Big Machintosh was throwing a bro-hoof in mid air, and he didn't see the cloud of skunk spray hit him from the side.

* * *

_**MEET THE SOLDIER!**_

* * *

Pepper Clark, wearing an over sized army helmet that covered her eyes, paced around in front of a line of recruits also wearing army helmets.

"Uh, hi! I'm Pepper Clark. I'm usually a comedian, but actually, I'm a little of a fighter too, yeah. Uh... actually, uh, a bit more of a soldier!"

Pepper then suddenly became angry and got close to one of the recruits. She poked the recruit's helmet with her paw, for emphasis.

"So I'd say I know a _little_ more about fighting than _you_ do, pal!"

* * *

Pepper Clark shouted a battle cry as she held her rubber chicken high.

She ran in to face Zecora, who threw a packet of exploding powder at her. The packet missed, and Pepper hit the zebra with a shot of skunk spray, knocking her out. As Pepper ran, the powder packet exploded behind her, but she paid no mind to it.

Twilight game out from behind a corner and charged up some magic in her horn.

Minka ran in from the other side and pointed and shouted, "Alicorn to your left!"

"Goody- four shoes!" Pepper shouted as she turned, holding her tail in front of her. She gave it a squeeze and blasted Twilight with a burst of skunk spray.

"Right up! Right up!" Russel shouted as he ran besides Pepper.

"Let's go, go, go!" Penny Ling shouted as she joined them.

The three of them charged into battle together, as explosions of confetti and streamers occurred all around them.

* * *

"It kinda makes me wonder why the Scout crossed the road. You know why?"

Pepper pulled out her rubber chicken and shook it wildly, "Because she was a chicken! Ha-ha! Get it! Scootaloo? Scout? Chicken? Crossed the road?"

* * *

"Sentry up there!" Vinnie shouted from behind the cover of an apple cart as he pointed to the roof of one of the Ponyvile buildings.

Pepper ran up to the apple shooting Sentry gun and sent a blast of skunk spray downwards. Like a stinky rocket, Pepper launched herself up onto a pipe, and then sent more skunk spray that shorted out the Sentry and knocked out Applejack.

Meanwhile, Big Mac and Pinkie are holding the final capture point, Town Hall. Big Mac is laughing quietly. However, Pepper jumps downward, firing a blast of skunk spray that lands just before he does. The stench knocks out both of them as Pepper stands proud on the control point. Rarity suddenly uncloaks and attempts to backstab Pepper with a sewing needle, but Pepper pulls out her rubber chicken, swiftly knocking out Rarity with it.

* * *

Pepper laughed to herself and shook her head, then she declared, "But seriously, the chicken crossed the road to get away from a KFC!"

Crickets chirp as the 'recruits' are revealed to be members of Team Pony tied to a fence, all wearing BLU Soldier helmets. All of them are tied up and gaged so htey couldn't speak. Twilight attempted to flap her wings hard, but that only caused her to fall flat on her face.

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**

* * *

"Unless it was a Chick-Fil-A! Now laugh!" Pepper shouted at Twilight.


	3. Meet the Engineer

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pet Version**

* * *

**_MEET THE ENGINEER!_**

* * *

Sugar Sprinkles the cat was sitting in front of the Sweet Delights truck in a Downtown City street, playing a slower version of "Sprinkles On My Head" on her ukulele. She looked towards a small chalkboard on the ground next to her. She then smiled and addressed her audience.

"Hey look, everyone. I'm, kinda like, an engineer. That means I solve problems."

An apple seed suddenly ricochets off the side of the truck, but Sugar Sprinkles ignored it and continued her monologue.

**"**Not problems like 'What is beauty?', because that's philosophy, and I don't do philosophy. It's too. . .philosophical. . ."

Two apple seeds suddenly ricocheted off the truck, close to Sugar Sprinkles' head. She glanced briefly at the dents the makeshift bullets made. Sugar Sprinkles shook her head and smiled.

"I solve _practical_ problems."

The nearby level 1 Sentry Gun, made of what looked like cake and candy canes, swivels round and fires an a barrage of extra large sprinkles into the distance.

This was immediately followed by the sound of Big Macintosh screaming in pain.

"Sorry," Sugar Sprinkles whispered as she grabbed a piece of chalk and marked a tally mark on the chalk board.

**"**For instance..." she said as the silhouette of Fluttershy could be seen peering out of a tree, holding a scoped crossbow with a carrot loaded into it, "...Let's just say I wanted to stop some big mean pony from bucking me to Littlest Pet Shop and back."

The Sentry Gun spots the pegasus and fires more sprinkles at her, knocking her out of the tree. Sugar Sprinkles winced. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt," she said as added another tally mark. **"**Now, about my problem. . . well, the answer's easy..."

A level 2 Sentry Gun fires and Scootaloo can be heard screaming in pain.

"Sorry again," Sugar Sprinkles whispered as she added another tally mark. . .

"...Use sugar sprinkles," the cat said simply, "And if that doesn't work..."

A level 3 sentry gun fire clusters of sprinkles into the distance.

"...use more sugar sprinkles. . ."

A tremendous crash is heard and Sugar Sprinkles smiles happily while shuddering a bit.

"My wings!" a voice screamed from far off.

Another tally mark. . .

A feather floats down in front of Sugar Sprinkles. The level 1 Sentry Gun targets the feather. Sugar Sprinkles "tut-tuted" as she looked sadly at the feather.

"It's not like you can wear sugar sprinkles out. Even if you could, things get better when you wear 'em out, cozy ya know" she said as she picked up the feather. She looked at the sentry gun next to her. "Anyway, check out this humble little beauty here. Made from a bunch of stuff I found in the my truck and threw together. Heavy caliber, tripod-mounted, designed by me..."

Sugar Sprinkles tossed the feather up, and the gun shot it down in mid air.

"...Built by me..."

The level 1 Sentry Gun fired again and the sound of Rainbow Dash shouting in pain can be heard.

Another tally mark. . .

"...and you better hope..." Shivers said with a mischievous smile, "_Not_ pointed at you. . . .and if it is. . ." She shrugged, ". . .Well, sorry. It's a sprinkle gun, it's meant to shoot stuff, so _please _don't be offended when it hits you with a barrage of my name-sake." 

Sugar Sprinkles continued playing her ukulele. She watched as her Sentry Guns continued to devastate the attackers, guarding her and her truck. Within the truck sat a golden chest containing the six pieces of jewelry known as the Elements of Harmony. . .

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**


	4. Meet the Demoman

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pet Version**

* * *

**_MEET THE DEMOMAN!_**

* * *

Minka Mark ran fell down through the dumbwaiter chute. Paint bombs exploded around her as she fell. She landed on the bottom and rolled out, narrowly avoiding the pain bombs behind her.

**_Freeze frame_**

_"What makes me a good Demoman?"_

* * *

Minka is sitting in a room full of art supplies. Mostly paints, brushes, and canvases. Her face was painted grey with a white stripe and her hair was styled in Scottish style. She jumped onto the table and shouted. "I'm not a Demoman! I am a Demo-monkey! And Demo-monkeys _do not give up_! Anyway, whatever I am, I'm a good one, cause if I were a bad one, I wouldn't be sitting here, discussing it with you, now would I?"

* * *

"-And we will get those Elements _out_!" Minka shouted as she pointed forwards with a bone shaped chew toy. The rest of Team Pets ran into battle. Apple pies splashed all around them as they ran towards the Ponyvile Library.

"Now who's gonna be a monkey with me?" Minka shouted as she ran, pie filling splashing up behind her.

* * *

"One mixed color, one wayward pinch of paint thinner, one errant twitch... and _**kablooie!**_" Minka shouted as she raised the chew toy as if it was a sword, and brought it down on the table hard.

* * *

Minka threw a paint grenade and bounced it off a wall. The grenade scored a direct hit on Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Minka began chugging from a large jar of Decaff Banana Tea.

* * *

In front of the library was a level 2 Sentry Gun, which suddenly upgraded to level 3.

* * *

Minka continued to chug from the jar.

* * *

The Sentry Gun fires apple pies at the Minka.

* * *

Minka is still chugging from the jar.

* * *

Minka dodges the rockets as a Vinnie is knocked down by the Sentry's bullet seeds. Minka then fires two paint grenades, which bounce underneath the sentry gun and burst, knocking it over and destroying it.

* * *

Minka slams the now empty jar down on the table, breathing heavily.

"No one wants to fight for a friend. . . They all know the meaning of giving up too well. . " she moaned. Minka knocked one of her tubular paint grenades off the table, arming it in the process and causing it to blink.

"They've got more crocodiles in the moat of Olive's castle than they've got the likes of me," she slurred out.

Minka starts to drink from the empty jar, but then notices the camera and becomes lucid again.

"So!" she said.

* * *

_"All of you little ponies sooooooo sure of yourselves."_

Minka runs out of the Library and is shocked to see a group of Team Pony members charging towards her. Big Mac is leading them with a smug expression on his face. A devious look comes over Minka's face and she runs back in with the ponies in hot pursuit.

_"Prancing around with your big fluffly tails! Come and get me I say!"_

Minka throws sticky paint bombs all around the door frame.

_"I'll be waiting for ya with the smell of fingerpaint! I'm like a bedtime story... with an unhappy ending!"_

Big Mac notices the sticky bombs around the door frame, and his expression changes from smugness to one of shock. Minka throws a mock salute and activates the sticky bombs.

**_KER-SPLAT!_**

Minka laughs merrily as the ponies all slide and fall to the ground. Paint is raining down around her as she kneels down and smiles at the paint coated ponies.

"Oh, they're going to have to give you a good scrubbing. . . _**in Largest Ever Petshop!**_"

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**


	5. Meet the Scout

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pet Version**

Warehouse doors rise in the wharf district in Manehatten, revealing Vinnie crouching down with other Pets behind him.

Vinnie watches various ponies stationed around the street. Applejack is industriously making defensive preparations, Rarity is admiring herself in a mirror, and Rainbow Dash is reading a Daring Do book

Vinnie smiles, and gives a hand signal to his friends. Team Pets runs out to attack the center control point.

Vinnie runs into a fierce battle, quickly outpacing all his teammates. A Sentry Gun shoots apples at him, but he quickly goes into a roll underneath the line of fire. He scurries on all fours towards the center, dodging everything that the Ponies throw at hit. He then crosses in front of a passing truck as it causes Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to skid to a halt.

* * *

_**MEET THE SCOUT!**_

Vinnie walks in front of the _Meet the Scout_ text from off frame. He looks at the text and blinks. He taps his chin nervously and looked around with his big eyes.

"Um... I don't know, I mean. . .where do I even start, I mean," Vinnie scratched his head and smiled, "Uh, you know who I am, right?"

* * *

Big Mac is sitting near the third control point and is about to take a bite of a cupcake, when he is poked in the head by a Vaudeville cane.

**"**Hey, what's up?" Vinnie said with a smirk.

* * *

**"**Do you have _any idea_, any idea who I am?" Vinnie asked with a smile.

* * *

Big Mac stomped on the ground trying to catch Vinnie by the tail. Vinnie dodged quickly while break-dancing, spinning underneath him.

* * *

"Basically - kind of a dancer, and a big deal!" Vinnie said as he ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

Vinnie was now on Big Mac's back. He had his Vaudeville cane around Big Mac's neck and was pulling hard.

* * *

Vinnie flexed his right arm and looked at his scrawny muscle, "Oh man, that's beautiful. . ."

* * *

Big Mac yelled as he tried to bend down, but Vinnie's cane was jammed into his mouth. Vinnie pushed upwards in an attempt to knock the red stallion over.

* * *

"Ya' listening? OK. Not only to I dance, but I also talk, sing, and. . .?" Vinnie pointed at the camera and said seriously, "_I hurt ponies. . ._"

* * *

"BOINK!" Vinnie said as he hit Big Mac on the side of the face with his Vaudeville cane.

* * *

"I'm a force of nature!"

* * *

"BONK!" Vinnie said as he hit Big Mac in the chin with the cane.

* * *

"If _you_ were from where _I _was from, you'd loose your tail _permanently!_" Vinnie shouted as in a fit of emotion, he ripped his tail off and swung it around wildly.

* * *

Big Mac is on the ground and tries to reach for the cupcake; but then Vinnie crawled up the side of a wall and jumped down, swinging his Vaudeville cane down hard at Big Mac's head.

* * *

"WOOO!" Vinnie cheered as he did a quick tap dance of joy.

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**

* * *

Vinnie sat on top of an unconscious Big Mac, munching on the cupcake. Big Mac's hooves twitched a bit, but he didn't wake up. The control point now belonged to the pets.


	6. Meet the Sniper

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pet Version**

Russel Furgusson is sitting in a comfy chair in Littlest Pet Shop, playing his hand-held gaming device.

"Boom. Headshot. . ." he said after pressing a button, and smiled at the results on the game screen.

* * *

_**MEET THE SNIPER!**_

* * *

"I'd say Sniping's a good position. It's challenging work, outside in the fresh air, requires a keen eye and a calm, mild mannered personality. I guarantee you'll always be needed-"

* * *

Russel is brushing his teeth in front of a mirror in a bathroom. There are three photographs on the right of her mirror, of Applejack, Big Mac, and Scootaloo- Applejack and Scootaloo are crossed off, but Big Mac is not.

_**"-**__cause at the end of the day, they'll always need someone to take out the opposition from far off and out of sight."_

* * *

Russel is looking through the scope on his crossbow, aiming straight at Big Mac. Russel fires a dog biscuit at Big Mac. It knocks the stallion out and bounces off his head, and ricochets into Zecora. This causes her to drop her smoke bombs, sending eye burning smoke into her eyes. Zecora flails around, and fires smoke grenades wildly in the air and falls over a ledge, with her stray grenades knocking over some cauldrons of brew below and causing a chain explosion

"Ooh . ." Russel said softly.

* * *

Russel is speaking into a a pink headset.

"Blythe? Blythe, I'm a- Ye- _Not_ a 'crazed gunman', Blythe, I'm an assassin! ...Look, there's a big difference: one is a skillful job and the other's a mental sickness!"

* * *

Russel sighed as he continued playing his game.

"I'll be honest with you: Blythe does _not_ care for it," he said grumpily.

* * *

Russel climbed up to the top of the fashion show stage and catwalk next to Littlest Pet Shop. He looked into his scope and readied himself for a shot.

"I think another one of those ponies saw me. . ." he remarked.

An apple seed ricochets off the ledge under her.

"Yes, yes she did!" Russel gasped as he quickly took cover as return fire ricochets off the building.

* * *

Russel waits in a tree for hours and hours. Several jars of pet food shakes fill up, as Russel shorts through his pet food ammo stock, occasional blending some up in a nearby blender. As the sun starts to set, Russel smiles and finally takes his shot.

* * *

Russel spin dashes into the back of Rarity's head, knocking her out.

_"Feelings'? Well, yeah, but don't you know who has a lot of feelings?"_

* * *

Russel looks up from his game.

"Crazed geckos who tear up furniture looking for the TV remote," Russel said firmly, "Professionals have _standards_."

* * *

Russel moves the unconscious Rarity's hair off of her face and brushes the dirt out of her mane.

_"Be polite."_

* * *

Russel knocks out Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie in rapid succession.

_"Be efficient."_

Russel reloads his dog biscuit crossbow in slow motion.

_"Make a checklist of targets, and take 'em out in an orderly fashion."_

Russel fires a dog biscuit directly at the camera. The screen blacks out.

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**

* * *

"Blythe... Blythe, p-, gah! I can't work in these conditions!"


	7. Meet the Cupcake

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pet Version**

A cupcake with bright pink frosting is sitting in a refrigerator right next to two bottles of coconut water.

* * *

_**MEET THE CUPCAKE!**_

* * *

Penny Ling can be heard breathing heavily outside the fridge.

"Yeah, there she is!" came Scootaloo's voice.

"Hey you! Hold it!" came Rainbow Dash's voice, "She's gonna get away! Don't let her get to the re-"

The door opens and Penny Ling grabs the cupcake and closes the door.

"D-don't do it, pal!" Scootaloo stammered.

"Do. Not. Do it!" Dash shouted.

"Om nom nom nom..."

"Do not do it! Do not even _think_ about doing it! Do not even think about **not** doing it!" Dash shouted, almost pleading in her tone.

"What was that, cupcake? Go for their tails? Alright! Eeeeeeyaaargh!"

"Oohhhhhhh, boy..." Dash said.

Scootaloo begins the stutter nervously, "H-h-hey, let's just calm down here! You listening? J-j-just... _OH GOSH_!"

"Hey! Miss Kung Fu Panda! You are writing checks that you can't cash! Are you hearing me? Your backside will be escorted from this bank! You will be so _humiliated_!" Dash ranted.

Penny Ling growls slowly as her footsteps are heard gathering speed.

Scootaloo gasped, "_OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GO-_"

Several loud thuds are heard, a bottle falls over, and the refrigerator door opens slightly.

"_My scooter_! Sh-she ripped my scooter in half!"

More thuds are heard.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow! Ouch, ouch! Ahhh..." Dash moaned.

"Sh-she's an Ursa Minor! She's a smaller crazy angry Ursa Minor that hates _ponies_!" Scootaloo shouted in terror.

"You call that knocking me out? Ha! I'm not unconscious!" Dash challenged.

_WHAM!_

"Now I'm _begging_ you to knock me out! Please please please, knock me out!" Dash moaned.

"Gimme back my scooter! Hey! Hey! Don't _hit_ me with it!" Scootaloo shouted.

_SMACK!_

_"Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!" _Scootaloo rattled out between smacks.

"Oh yeah? Well, the squirt might be afraid, but I'm not afraid of you! Pain doesn't hurt! I'm way too awesome for pain!" Dash shouted proudly.

_WHAM!_

"I stand corrected! Arrrrggghhgh!"

"I regret everything! I regret everything I've ever done!" Scootaloo moaned

A thud and a ripping and cracking sound was heard.

Dash is heard laughing defiantly and said, "You call that pulling my tail? You Pet team ladies wouldn't know how to pull a tail if-"

A loud rip and crack is heard and the door closes and opens again, the floor is littered with pieces of wood and strands of multicolored hair and another one of the bottles of falls over

"**AUGHHH!** MY TAIL!" Dash screamed.

"Let go of her tail! Let go of her taaaaaailllll!" Scootaloo sobbed.

"My bank book is in my left saddle bag! I will let you have all of my money if you stop!" Dash pleaded.

_BAM!_

Scootaloo is heard screaming at the top of his lungs while Dash shouts as well.

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**

* * *

Penny Ling sits on the top of a building in Manehatten. She watches as the pets dominate the ponies while eating the large cupcake.


	8. Meet the Spy

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pet Version**

All is quiet in Littlest Pet Shop. It is a peaceful afternoon. But it is soon interrupted the ringing of bells.

"Intruder Alert! A Pony Spy is in Littlest Pet Shop!" Blythe shouted down the dumbwaiter shaft.

Pepper Clark was going through her comedy props, but jumped up when she heard Blythe's announcement.

"A Pony Spy?! HERE!?" she gasped.

Pepper quickly ran towards the pet door connecting the Day Care Area to the main shop.

"Protect my style sketchbook!" Blythe shouted.

"We need to protect Blythe's Style sketchbook!" Pepper shouted.

Vinnie was already there, and was struggling to get the door open.

"Uh. hello! Lizard needs a little help here!" Vinnie said.

"All right, all right, I got it," Pepper said, pushing Vinnie out of the way. She pushed on the door hard. When it didn't budge, Pepper stepped back, huffed, and got ready to charge the stuck pet door. "Stand back. Okay, okay. . .one. . .two. . .three. . ."

Vinnie jumped around impatiently, "Let's go, let's go-"

"**INCOMING!**"

Vinnie and Pepper turned to see Penny Ling charging towards them. She shoulder-barges the door, destroying it. The three of them are sent tumbling and screaming into the main store.

Vinnie reaches the counter to discover the sketchbook is perfectly safe_._

**"**Hey, it's still here!" Vinnie said brightly.

"Good!" Penny Ling chirped happily.

_"Ahem."_

Everyone turns around to see Scout Kerry the Siamese cat standing in the front door carrying Russel Furgusson on her back.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said.

* * *

_**MEET THE SPY!**_

* * *

Scout Kerry nodded "I see the cash register is safe."

Pepper saluted, "Safe and sound."

"Yeah, it is!" Vinnie cheered.

"Mmhm..." the cat said, "Tell me, did anyone take care of that Pony Spy on the way here?"

Penny Ling, Pepper, and Vinnie all shrugged and shake their heads.

**"**No?" Scout said smoothly, "Then we still have a problem."

The Siamese tossed the unconscious Russel to the ground. He had a silver sewing needle stuck in his right arm.

"And a needle . ." Pepper said darkly.

Vinnie laughed confidently as he pulled the needle out of Russel's arm**,** "Oooh, big problem. A dumb old pony spy's no big deal! She's just sneaky coward who can't fight like a pet! Like you, Scout!" Vinnie was tossing the needle around, but on the third toss the needle stuck in his palm. "OW! Oh, and um, heh-heh, no offense."

Scout Kerry took the needle from Vinnie and tossed it up and down herself. She looked at Vinnie and said, "I assure you, this Spy is _not_ like me. You have no idea how dangerous the pony loose in this building is."

"What're you? President of her fan club?" Vinnie joked.

Pepper and Penny Ling chuckled.

"Aha! Good one Vinnie!" Pepper chuckled.

The cat looked at Vinnie. "No..." she said, "That would be _your mentor__!_"

Scout reveals a folder and slaps it down on the ground, revealing several compromising photographs of L-zard fawning over Rarity, brushing her mane, kissing her hooves, and helping her in her dressmaking.

"Wha- Who- Bu- Huh!?" Vinnie stammered.

Scout Kerry nodded, "Indeed, and now she's here to buck us! Now pay attention my little green friend, or this will be the _second_ worst thing that happens to you today."

Pepper and Penny Ling examine the photographs. Penny Ling gasps and points leans to one photo in particular.

**"**Oh!" Pepper gasped.

"Gimme that!" Vinnie shouted as she snatched the photos from them.

Scout Kerry jumped onto the counter and looked down at the other three pets, "This Spy has already breached our defenses..."

* * *

Rarity crept through the dark alleys of Downtown City. She pauses at a corner, where a Sentry Gun is waiting with Sugar Sprinkles. Rarity shot a spark of magic from her horn witch hit the Sentry Gun and destroyed it.

"Whoa. . .like, what just happened to my Sentry. . . ?" Sugar Sprinkles said.

Sugar Sprinkles whipped out her ukulele, only to have Rarity blast her with magic. Rarity walks by her and sends out another magic blast.

* * *

"You've seen what she has done to our colleagues!" Rarity expressed.

* * *

Russel is sniping from the roof of Littlest Pet Shop. Rarity is slowly creeping up behind her. The unicorn steps on a squeaky toy, alerting Russel. The hedgehog turns around fast and runs toward Rarity, swinging his clip board wildly at Rarity. Rarity threw a sewing needle at Russel. The hedgehog tried to dodge, but the needle scratched his cheek. Russel growled and touched the scratch gently. He then tried rolling in a ball to escape, but Rarity used her magic to stab him in the arm with her needle. Russel screamed and unrolled, lying flat on his back as the knock out drops on the needle caused him to fall asleep.

* * *

"And worst of all," the Siamese said seriously, "She could be any one of us..."

* * *

"Ā'uṭa! Ā'uṭa!" Sunil shouted as he swung his stuffed cobra at the Pony Spy. Rarity brought her hoof down on Sunil's back. Her horn glowed, and Rarity began to glow and shrink until she turned in an exact copy of Sunil.

"Nahīṁ. . ." Sunil gasped, shaking in fear.

Not-Sunil smirked and bopped Sunil on the head. Not-Sunil then picked up the stuffed cobra, completing her disguise.

* * *

"She could be in this very room!" Scout Kerry said, slightly frantic, "She could be _you_! She could be _me_! She could even be-"

Pepper suddenly jumped forward and shot a huge cloud of green skunk spray in the Siamese cat's face. She was knocking out in and instant and fell off the counter, hitting her head on the hard floor.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Vinnie gasped, jumping back in shock and fear.

"Oh!" Penny Ling gasped.

"What? It was obvious!" Pepper said, "He's the Pony Spy! Watch, she'll turn white and purple any second now..."

Pepper and Penny Ling approached the cat. Pepper rolled her over and looked at her.

"_Any_ second now..." Pepper said slowly.

They waited.

And waited.

"SEE! PURPLE!" Pepper said excitedly, pointing to the top of Scout's head. But then she stopped and frowned, "Oh, wait. That's a black and blue mark. . ."

Penny Ling sighed, "So. . .we still have a problem.

Big problem..." she said.

Meanwhile, Vinnie lingers behind, his expression sinister. He slowly approaches Penny Ling and Pepper Clark.

**"**All right, so who's ready to go find this Spy?" Pepper said with a nod.

As Vinnie approaches, he flickers and melts, and increases in size, turning back into Rarity the unicorn.

"Right behind you," the she said.

Pepper and Penny Ling blinked without turning around.

"Uh-oh. . ." they said.

* * *

**_HUB! _**_(OH!)_

**_FOR-! _**_(OOH!)_

**_-TRESS! _**_(OUCH!)_

**_2! _**_(OW!)_

**_PONIES_**_(OH! OW!)_**_ VS_**_(OOH!)_**_ PETS! _**_(OUCH!)_

* * *

Rarity used her magic to picked up one of the photos of her with L-zard. She sighed.

"Sorry, but you're no Spikey-Wikey. . ."

Rarity dropped the photo, used her magic to lift the "Blythe Style" sketchbook, and walked away.


	9. Meet the Medic

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pet Version**

An explosion is heard from behind some bushes and trees in Downtown City Park. Vinnie bursts out of the bushes with apple pie filling on him. Behind him ran Minka, her tail weighed down by a huge glob of pie filling.

"Move monkey artist, move!" Vinnie shouted.

Apple pies splashed down around them as the fled. Vinnie looked forward to see the tree of Shivers the Squirrel up ahead.

"Come on, come on," Vinnie said as he ran, "We're almost - augh!"

A huge apple pie splashed down in between Minka and Vinnie, tossing them in different directions. Vinnie lands flat on his stomach. He attempts to get to his knees but collapses.

"Eerrrrgh! Argh," Vinnie moaned.

A trio of apple pies arc down towards Vinnie, accompanied by a whistling noise. Vinnie turns toward the rockets and is paralyzed with fear.

"Whoah! What the heck?!" Vinnie exclaimed.

**_KER-SPLAT!_**

Vinnie, now tailless is flung yelling and flailing towards a "window" in Shiver's tree.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_**SMACK!**_

Vinnie smashes face-first into the top of the "window" frame, startling Shivers who was standing by it on the inside.

"Medic..." Vinnie moaned.

* * *

**_MEET THE MEDIC!_**

* * *

As Vinnie slides off the window frame, Shivers is distracted by laughter from within the tree. He turns to see Penny Ling lying on a table, laughing happily as Sunil stands over her, in a full doctor outfit and holding a dog biscuit.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Please, no more!" Penny Ling laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait, it gets better," Sunil said with a smile. "When the Vinnie woke up, he had peacock tail, and he started making peacock noises!"

Sunil laughs madly while Penny Ling chuckles some more, holding her shaking tummy.

Sunil wiped his eyes and said, "Anyway, that's how I started having doctor fantasies, heh. . ."

Penny blinked and suddenly looked a little nervous.

Shivers suddenly ran up and grabbed the dog biscuit Sunil was holding.

"Hey, are you sure you need this-?" Shivers asked.

"Shivers! No!" Sunil shouted, grabbing the biscuit back and giving him a push. Sunil then dusted off the dog biscuit with his paws, "You're getting it dirty! Eugh."

Penny Ling looks at Sunil in mild surprise. Sunil doesn't seem to notice.

Sunil shrugged and chuckled, "Squirrels."

Sunil then grabbed his magic wand and waved it over the dog biscuit.

"Now, most pet treats I've tried using can't handle this much magic," Sunil said as he tapped the dog biscuit with his wand, "...but I'm fairly certain this treat..."

The dog biscuit suddenly burst into a flurry of crumbs.

"What was that?" Penny Ling asked nervously.

Sunil looked nervous, but he closed his and started shaking. "I _am _the doctor. . . I _am _the doctor. . ." Sunil got over his nervousness and sighed. Hitching up a smile, Sunil turned to Penny Ling and said,"That would be the sound of progress, my friend."

Sunil then turns to a large trunk and opens it. He digs through it and pulls out his magicians hat. He reaches in a pulls out Rarity by the horn.

"Let me go," Rarity whimpered.

"Later," Sunil said casually as he pushed Rarity back into the hat. He then reached in a pulled out a squeaky hamburger.

"Ah, perfect..." Sunil then walks over to Penny Ling, "Where was I? Ah, there we go."

Sunil began to wave his magic wand over the squeaky toy.

"Come on, come on..." Sunil whispers as the squeaky hamburger starts beating like a heart. Sunil starts laughing madly as the toy starts flashing unevenly. It soon turns blue, the same color as Sunil's fur. Sunil's face is bathed in the eerie blue light. Penny Ling looks up at the mongoose, gulps, and laughs nervously.

Sunil suddenly stops laughing and squints, leaning his head away, as if expecting the toy to explode.

"Oh, that looks good," Sunil said, admiring the glowing blue toy.

Penny Ling gulped as Sunil dropped the squeaky hamburger on her stomach, "Should I be awake for this?"

Sunil smiled nervously,"Ah heh. Well, no, heh. But as long as you are, would you mind expanding your stomach muscles a bit?"

Sunil waved his wand and tapped the hamburger with it.

"I have to pass it into your. . ."

Penny Ling shouts in pain as the hamburger disappears into her chest with a poof of smoke. So had a patch of the fur on her stomach.

Sunil chuckles gently and pats Penny Ling's stomach, "Oh, now don't be such a baby. Fur grows back!"

Sunil then raised his want, and blue magic flew out of it, and right into Penny Ling's stomach. A_s_ if by magic, the fur on Penny Ling's stomach instantly grew back.

Penny Ling put a paw on her chest and inhaled deeply. "What happens now?" she asked.

Sunil helped Penny Ling up. "Now?" Sunil said with a chuckle, "Now, let's go practice medicine..."

* * *

Sunil pulled a white surgical glove over his head and picked up his magic wand. A curtain serving as the door was drawn back, and Sunil walked out. Penny Ling ran by, holding her bamboo mini-gun.

Sugar Sprinkles and Russel are hiding behind a tree, and Vinnie is lying nearby. Minka runs towards Sunil.

"Medic!" Minka shouted, but then get knocked down by a flying apple pie.

Sunil grimaces, then points his wand at Minka. A blue healing beam is fired at Minka, cleaning her off completely. Minka jump up and smiles and picks up her sticky paint bomb launcher, and heads back towards the battle.

Sunil then fires a beam at Vinnie, fixing him up also, even restoring his missing tail.

"Yeah!" Vinnie shouts, jumping to his feet and grabbing his vaudeville cane as he runs off. "Woohoohoo!"

Penny Ling hides behind a park bench as Vinnie runs past.

Vinnie runs up to a Rainbow Dash and whacks her with his cane. "Oh yeah!" Vinnie cheered.

"Sunil!" Penny shouted back to the blue mongoose, "Are you sure this will work?!"

Sunil laughed crazily, "Ha ha ha, I have no idea!"

Sunil raises his wand and sends a huge blast of magic at Penny Ling

EYAAAAAAAAAH!" Penny Ling screams. Inside her, the squeaky hamburger begins pumping and squeaking rapidly. Penny Ling is nowglowing with blue ÜberCharge power. "HA HA!"

Sunil and the ÜberCharged Penny Ling advance under apple pie fire, and Penny Ling starts laughing.

Sugar Sprinkles and Russel stare on in shock as Penny Ling walks against the barrage of pies, apple seeds, and horse shoes.

"I'm invincible!" Penny Ling shouted.

Penny Ling keeps moving with her bamboo mini-gun, coating down pony after pony with chewed bamboo leaves.

With Sunil's help, Penny Ling fights her way to the center of the park and stands proudly on the edge of the fountain.

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**

* * *

Back in Littlest Pet Shop, the pets are waiting outside of the day care area. Sugar Sprinkles is playing her ukulele, Scout Kerry is looking at her ticket, Buttercream Sundae is reading the back of a box of cake mix, Pepper is standing at attention, Minka is painting on a sketch pad, and Russel is sleeping.

"That looks good. Very nice there. Yes!" Sunil said from inside.

"Hey, thanks doc!" Vinnie said from inside as well.

Everyone in the room looks toward the door as Vinnie emerges from the area, his chest glowing.

"Awhawhaw, man!" Vinnie said gallantly, "You would not BELIEVE ..." Vinnie smile slips, ". . .how much this hurts."

**_POOF!_**

Vinnie's tail suddenly turns into that of a peacock's.

"What the-?"


	10. Meet the Patissier

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pet Version**

_**MEET THE PATISSIER!**_

* * *

Buttercream Sundae, giant lollipop in hand, walks through Dodge Junction. She steps on an apple pie, smooshing it, and kicks a few apples aside. She's wearing a pair of lollipop glasses over her eyes.

* * *

Penny Ling is sitting a dark room, silhouetted in the darkness.

"I'm not a coward! Pandas are tough! We aren't cowards!" Penny Ling said, and then she shifted uncomfortably, "But that... _bunny_... she scares me."

* * *

Applejack runs into a Saloon, and the door is barred by a large piano before Scootaloo can run in behind her. Scootaloo pushes desperately on the door as Buttercream Sundae walks towards her.

* * *

The silhouette of Vinnie can be seen. He shakes his and seems agitated. "No, I... I ain't, I ain't talking about that freak. All right?"

Worried, he tries to detach the lavalier microphone from his chest. He sits upright in his chair, in near panic.

"She's not here, is she?"

Scootaloo continues to tug as he stands and walks toward the camera, knocking it over.

"How do I get this thing off?!"

* * *

Buttercream Sundae kicks the door to the Saloon open, holding a huge pastry back at the ready.

* * *

Scout Kerry sits in the dark, staring at her hoof.

"One shudders to imagine what crazy thoughts lie in a mind continuously consumed by a constant sugar high..."

* * *

Buttercream Sundae sprays icing all around over the street. Coating abandoned carriages, carts, and nearly all the windows in pink icing.

_"...what dreams of overly sweet madness?"_

* * *

_Buttercream is hopping through a world made of candy. It looks like Dodge Junction, only the buildings are all made of candy, baked goods, and other sweets._

**_Just look around and you will see_**

**_A place so yummy that you can't believe_**

_Buttercream is holding a giant noise maker and is firing confetti and streamers all over the place._

**_Every type of sweet there could possibly be_**

**_We only have the best, just try, and you'll agree_**

_Buttercream laughs and cheers as she waves a giant s'more on a stick around. Big Mac, now chubby and wearing a pair of fairy wings, flies over to her._

**_We've got flavors comin' out the door_**

**_Here's a caramel apple cherry cream s'more!_**

_The two converge seemingly happily. Pinkie Pie happily shoves the s'more in Big Mac's mouth. _

* * *

Buttercream hit Big Mac with the lollipop, knocking his apple seed mini-gun off of him.

* * *

_**Cupcakes, icing pops**_

_**Glasses made from lollipops**_

_Scootaloo flutters over to Buttercream and lands on her pastry bag._

_**Sweet-errific treat-errifics never ever stop!**_

_Buttercream takes out a bubble wand and blows bubbles in Scootaloo's face._

* * *

Pinkie Pie hit Scootaloo with a shot from her gumball popgun.

* * *

_**The sweet shop. The sweet, sweet shop**_

_**You have to love the candy shop**_

_Twilight popped out of a box and smiled. Buttercream ran up and playfully closed the box on her._

* * *

Buttercream barred an outhouse door closed with her lollipop, trapping Twilight inside.

"NO! LET ME OUT!" Twilight shouted.

Buttercream jammed her pastry bag into a crack in the door and began to pump out icing into the outhouse.

* * *

_**The Sweet shop. The sweet, sweet shop **_

_Buttercream shot out rainbows from her noisemaker._

_**Once you start you'll never stop**_

_Buttercream blew up a balloon and made a bunny balloon animal. She threw it, and and Applejack and Rarity jump on and ride it. They wave goodbye as Buttercream hopped away._

* * *

"I've had enough! Get it off!" Zecora screamed as she walked around, covered in frosting.

Rainbow Dash is running down the street, tracking frosting behind her. As she ran, a piece of a sentry gun hit her in the side when the frosting caused it to jam and explode. Applejack is seen being sent flying by the exploding sentry gun. Scootaloo runs screaming as Fluttershy falls down from a fire escape and crawls along the ground, icing coating her wings.

There's the sound of an explosion nearby, and Applejack is heard saying, "Mah dispenser's down!"

"Help. . ." Fluttershy whimpered as she grabbed blindly for something. She felt something soft and furry. She looked up to see that she was touching Buttercream's fluffy tail.

Buttercream looks down and squeezes her pastry bag. Fluttershy's muffled screaming can be heard as drops of icing sprays back onto Buttercream's lollipop glasses as she tilts her head.

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS!_**

* * *

_Buttercream Sundae happily hops away into the sunset._

**_The sweet shop. The sweet, sweet shop_**

**_You have to love the candy shop_**

* * *

Rainbow Dash stumbles forward, her stomach swollen with icing, and fell flat on her stomach. Buttercream Sundae continues to walk away, whistling a slightly slower version of her song, leaving her surrounding coated in pink icing.

* * *

_The song is called "The Sweet Shop" from the Littlest Pet shop (2012) episode "Topped with Buttercream." I thank you all for reading so far, and I greatly appreciate it. But we're not done let. I have one more class to write for. That's right, a tenth class! Here's a hint, it actually exists and is not something I just made up. Give me your feed back!_


	11. Meet the Guard Dog

**Hub Fortress 2- Ponies vs Pets**

**Pet Version**

Zoe Trent is walking through the streets of Downtown City.

* * *

Sunil and Sugar Sprinkles are driving the Sweet Shop's Truck downhill, and they're going very fast.

* * *

Zoe admires the clear blue sky and bright Sun.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo and on the tail of the Sweet Truck. They could see the chest containing the Elements of Harmony in the back.

* * *

Zoe stops at a crosswalk, looks both ways, and crosses the street.

* * *

Sugar Sprinkles catapults bags of sprinkles at the ponies. The sprinkles hit both of them in the face and get in their eyes, causing them to trip and fall. Sugar Sprinkles goes up to give Sunil a high five. They turn back to the road just in time to see Zoe crossing the road. Their eyes widen and they scream.

* * *

Zoe hears the screaming and looks up. Her eyes widen as the truck heads right towards her.

* * *

_**MEET THE GUARD DOG!**_

* * *

Sugar Sprinkles burst into Little Pet Shop and ran over to where Sunil had Zoe on the table.

"I, like, really couldn't stand waiting out there. I gotta know if she'll pull through," the cat said seriously.

"Sh-sh-sh!" Sunil shushed, then he waved his wand and whispered, "I _am_ the doctor. I _am _the doctor. . ." Magic flowed from his wand and into Zoe's chest. Zoe's body twitched a few times, and then she settled down. Her chest heaved up and down in a normal breathing pattern.

Sunil sighed with relief, "She's gonna make it."

Sugar Sprinkles nodded and stared at the sleeping dog. She put a paw to her chin and said, "Ya know, we could take advantage of this."

"Hm?" Sunil said.

"Well, you gave her you had to give her your special magic UberCharge treatment thingy, right?" Sugar Sprinkles said.

Sunil opened his mouth to speak, but Sugar Sprinkles continued speaking.

"So, that wouldn't that make her, like, the perfect addition to the team? She's got your magic, all she needs is a few weapons, and we might got something here."

Sunil rubbed his chin in thought. He then smiled slowly, "Oh yeah. . . ."

Sugar Sprinkles tapped Zoe on the nose, "We can rebuild her. . ."

* * *

Sugar Sprinkles built up a pair of triple-shooting cannons and attached them to a clamp. This clamp was placed over Zoe's body.

_". . .We got the technology, right? . . ."_

Sugar Sprinkles added another clamp to the top of the guns for holding med-kits or ammunition.

_". . .We can, like make her better than she was. . ."_

Then Sugar Sprinkles added rockets to the rear of the guns for pouncing, leaping, charging, and tackling.

_". . .Ya know, better...stronger...faster. . ."_

* * *

Zoe Trent opened her eyes. She slowly got to her feet and looked around. Sunil and Sugar Sprinkles were standing in the corner.

"Zoe, I am sure you have been wanting to help us with our Pony problem, right?" Sunil asked gently.

"Well. . .yes. . . ." Zoe asked, still feeling a little confused and groggy.

The two pets stepped aside, revealing a mirror.

Zoe gasped when she saw the contraption on her back.

"With all the enhancements we made to you, all that stuff should be light as a feather. Right?" Sunil asked.

Zoe blinked as she jumped up and down a few times. The weaponry on her back did feel weightless to her. In fact, she felt incredibly strong, and much more alive than ever.

Sugar Sprinkles walked over to her side and said, "So, Zoe. Wanna, like, sink your teeth into some ponies?"

* * *

Scootaloo screamed as she ran out of Littlest Pet Shop. Behind her ran Zoe, laughing victoriously as she fired away with her sprinkle cannons. Pinkie Pie ran over with her pastry bag, but the rockets on Zoe's weaponry fired up, launching her at the pink pony. Pinkie Pie shouted in pain as Zoe bit into her leg. Zoe threw Pinkie of balance, causing her to roll into a bunch of trash cans.

"Uh, my ammo's gone! Help!" came Sugar Sprinkles cry.

Zoe turned to see Rainbow Dash running towards Sugar Sprinkles, Sunil, and her empty sentry gun. Zoe rocket boosted over to the sentry and loaded it up with ammo. Rainbow Dash shouted in pain as she was pelted with sprinkles.

Sunil and Sugar Sprinkles shook paws, and then bent down to hug Zoe.

"Ah. . ." Zoe sighed, "I'm finally back in the center of attention."

* * *

**_HUB!_**

**_FOR-!_**

**_-TRESS!_**

**_2!_**

**_PONIES VS PETS_**

* * *

_The Guard Dog was a real fan-made class that had its own Achievements and everything. Check out the TF2 wiki for more info on the Guard Dog Update._


End file.
